


All The World Is Only You And Me

by orphan_account



Series: Not Phillip and Robin Hood [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at airport, in my defense my flight was delayed, so doomed like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All The World Is Only You And Me

Kijoon opened his eyes, groaning at the sudden headache. It wasn't a familiar feeling though, it usually happened when he drank something stronger. For a moment he only stayed still on his bed, trying to remember last night's event.

He had musical shows in the afternoon and evening. Kyuhyun was the Phillip for his evening show. Then he recalled bringing the younger home to drink together. How did their night end? He didn't really remember sending Kyuhyun home.

With his head still pounding, he forced himself to get up and go to the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror, he vaguely remembered tucking Kyuhyun to bed. So, Kyuhyun really stayed over?

More sober now, Kijoon made his way to the kitchen, brewing his morning coffee. After a cup of strong black coffee, he was his usual self. Another cup of coffee was prepared, and he brought it to his guest bedroom.

A fond smile instantly formed on Kijoon's lips as he put the cup on the bedside table and he sat on the edge of the bed. Kyuhyun was sleeping peacefully, looking like an innocent angel. Kijoon brushed Kyuhyun's hair away from his face gently.

He didn't know when did he start having this extra attention for Kyuhyun. He had been guiding and helping the younger since his first musical. Kyuhyun was not the only rookie musical actor that he mentored, but somehow the boy with pretty lips and pointed nose had wormed his way into Kijoon's heart.

Looking at Kyuhyun's steadily rising and falling chest, he suddenly got the nerve to lean down and pressed his lips to his junior's forehead. He could smell the remnants of the sake they had, and also something he knew was only Kyuhyun. No reaction, Kijoon got bolder and he leaned again, this time capturing Kyuhyun's pink lips.

Just as Kijoon was going to pull back, a hand held the back of his neck and he heard a familiar but slightly raspy voice. "Hyung...?"


End file.
